The Sexologist (Kat & Adena)
by likeomgFR
Summary: To please her boyfriend Charly Hunter, Kat Edison has agreed to follow a couple therapy even if she doesn't see any problem in their relationship. After months, the doctor Cooper advises them to see a sexologist: Dr. El-Amin. Her methods, sometimes abrupt, will question the whole Kat's life. Any comment or opinion is welcome ! I hope you'll like this story (Fluffy and Smut )


Chapter 1: Doctor El-Amin.

Kat Edison walked into Dr. Cooper's office, breathless. She had so much trouble to stop her rush that she slammed the door behind her loudly than she'd imagined. Two men slowly turned to the source of the noise even if they both guessed it was Kat. The first man was a psychologist about fifty. He always displayed a closed face but his ears always stayed open to the confidence. He assumed his years of experience with his white hair. He wore little glasses in a Harry Potter style. The second man was Charly Hunter. 27 years, a lawyer in business law. Nephew by alliance of the famous Richard Hunter, Sutton Brady's unofficial boyfriend. He came from England and he had done his university curriculum in the prestigious school of Stanford. Ash-blond hair with some locks in front of his green eyes. A really white smile grew up on his lips as he saw Kat came to the office, her scruffy hair and her suit flung nonchalantly on her shoulder. Charli Hunter had everything to be the perfect son-in-law and precisely ... he was Kat's boyfriend for three years. If Charly smiled tirelessly to his girlfriend, Doctor Cooper doesn't show a welcoming sign.

-Good morning Dr. Cooper ! Good morning my love. Kat declared, droping off a stealth kiss on Charly's lips.

-Miss Edison, you're late. Signed Doctor Cooper.

« At least, I came. » Kat thought in a bad mood.

-This is the third time this month. Cooper noticed, removing his glasses to stare at the young woman.

Kat looked down, like a child caught stealing a candy from a store. Kat knew that punctuality wasn't Dr. Cooper blame. The reason was much deeper, but Kat and Dr. Cooper were the only one aware about it .

-Lot of work at Scarlet magazine. Assured Kat, she didn't lie.

-I'm so proud of you. Charly exclaimed, catching Kat's hand.

-What was this work? Charly, do you even know the answer to my question? Asked Dr. Cooper.

Kat turned to Charly, interested by the evolution of events. Kat knew that Charly didn't know the answer to this question. And deep down, Doctor Cooper knew it too. Charly bit his lips.

-Girls stuff. A new Dolce Gabanna's collection ? Proposed Charly, whose voice betrayed his hesitation.

-Kat? The doctor asked.

-My boss does no longer works with Dolce Gabanna since a sexist advertisement in 2013. No, we are participating in a women's marathon at the end of the month. It should help associations fighting against breast cancer. I'm trying to get contracts with big companies and it's not easy. Sighed Kat as the doctor nodded silently.

-How can they refuse to this such pretty face ? Exclaimed Charly.

-I contact them by phone or e-mail, Charly. It's almost impossible to get an interview with these bigwig companies. Explained Kat.

-I get the impression that both of you have very busy schedules. Dr. Cooper remarked. We already talked about that.

-Yes. That's true ! But we follow your advice, Doctor. We will organize a romantic weekend. We'll leave New York and shut down our phones. Says Charly.

-I gave you this advice two months ago. And as far as I can see, you done nothing. Said the doctor.

This time, it was Kat and Charly who bowed their heads like reprimanded children. The doctor stared at the young lovers, waiting for an explanation, but neither of them dared to speak.

\- Are you afraid of intimacy ? Cooper asked.

-What ? Kat scoffed.

-No ! Of course not. Exclaimed Charly.

-That's the impression you give. The doctor said to justify his question. When two people got busy schedules like yours. It happens very often that this couple decides to move in ...

-No, no ! Begged Kat uncomfortable.

-We've already talked about it, Doctor. And Kat isn't ready to moving. Explained Charly to defend his girlfriend.

Kat's heart turning in circles when Dr. Cooper had suggested to the couple to move in together. Of course, that would be a solution. The two lovers had busy schedules because of their work. And have their own apartment and sleep in the same bed would be able to swing with their respective schedules. But Kat wasn't ready for this kind of change. She didn't want to justified if she came home late because of the work or if she decided to have a drink with Jane and Sutton. She didn't want to wait for Charly before going to bed if he came home late too. When she came home after a stressful day, Kat dropped her elegant outfit, forgot her make-up and finally fell asleep in front of stupid TV-show, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She liked this way of life. She held her liberty more than anything else. Even Jane and Sutton had offered her a roommate to get to work faster and save money, but Kat had refused. Even if Kat felt closer to Jane and Sutton than to her boyfriend.

The rest of the consultation, Kat remained silent. Charly make the conversation and answered to the doctor's questions with devotion. This might sound rude or impolite at $ 300 per session. But Kat took advantage of these moments to rest, relax in Dr. Cooper's leather sofa and listen to her boyfriend's energetic voice. Dr. Cooper understood Kat's little game. Sometimes he tried to start a three-way conversation again. He asked questions to Kat. But unsuccessfull. Until the end of the hour, Charly spoke about his doubts to a contract with a car company wanting to relocate his service in China. He spoke about his father's lack of affection and the fraternal rivalry between him and Richard. When the doctor's watch rang to announce 6:30 pm, Kat couldn't believe it.

-Thank you Doctor. It was a very instructive session ! See you next week, at the same time? Kat suggested as she rose from the seat.

-Actually, Miss Edison, I have to reduce my consultation hours. As of the next month, I will become a speaker at the New-York University. Explained Dr. Cooper with a thin smile.

Kat could read on the doctor's face that he was glad to start this teacher contract. Kat imagined that it should be more rewarding to help the next generation of students (in psychology) rather than listen to old couples problems.

-What ? But Dr. Cooper ! We need you. Exclaimed Charly, succumbing to panic.

-Charly. You can see that the doctor is happy. You should congratulate him, it's kind of a nice promotion. Reprimanded Kat.

-Do not worry, Mr. Hunter and Miss Edison, I will not leave you. We'll see each other once a month. The doctor said with a soft look for Kat.

Kat would lie if she didn't say she was feeling relieve about this new ! Charly and her had been following this couple therapy for eight months already. And Kat hadn't seen any change. And to be completely honest, Dr. Cooper hadn't seen any change either. But Dr. Cooper couldn't accept to fail.

\- To help me in your therapy, I called one of my colleagues. Explained Dr. Cooper.

-What ... What ? Questioned Kat unprepared.

-She's really professional. We don't have the same methods but I think it may be beneficial for you. Explained Dr. Cooper by signing a paper.

-You think she can help us? Charly asked hopefully.

\- Sincerely? Yes. She's very gifted despite her young age and ... Dr. Cooper began.

-Waw ! Slow down you two ! I do not want to see a new doctor. Kat ordered.

Charly and Dr. Cooper stared at Kat. If Charly didn't seem to understand his girlfriend's reaction, Dr. Cooper couldn't hide a smile of satisfaction. He knew that Kat had trouble to confiding about her personal life and her true feelings. Kat had taken months to accept the couple therapy and several sessions before agreeing to talk.

-Miss Edison. Everythink gonna be all right. The doctor said.

Kat sighed deeply. Shit. She had thought she will be free from this damn therapy. But now, she had to meet a new doctor. Dr. Cooper handed a visiting card to Kat with the doctor's name and phone number. Kat hesitated a long time. But after all, Dr. Cooper was right. A kind of routine had been set up in their consultations. Charly opened her heart as Kat stayed back. For Kat, it was an excellent arrangement. But maybe shake up her habits wasn't a bad thing. Dr. Cooper was convinced about it. Kat turned to Charly and saw in his troubled gaze that he needed it, he really does. Kat accepted the card and read the few words.

\- Doctor El-Amin. Sex ... Sexologist? Kat groaned.


End file.
